


call me (it's 3 and i'm lonely)

by pacemakers



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, I HAVENT WRITTEN ANYTHING THIS INTENSE, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, chan side character, changbin very minor side character mention, felix also, idk why i wrote this it just happened, make me famous asdfghjkl, mostly just minsung gaygayshit, not smut tho, okay nothing EXACTLY particularly 18+ but STILL, omg this was supposed to be FLUFFY, rated T for that ending oofies, this wasnt that intense after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemakers/pseuds/pacemakers
Summary: minho's awake at 3am thinking about jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 36
Kudos: 153





	call me (it's 3 and i'm lonely)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lRUMAMlUS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lRUMAMlUS/gifts).

> hi guys my first completed ?? oneshot-ish thing ? yes give it loves plz  
slightly inspired by call me by keshi n rainlord (title-wise)  
also was just thinking about their latest 2 kids room and minho spamming jisung with texts to get his attention so i wove that in... boyfriendy things idk

it's just another night spent up thinking about jisung.

technically, minho thinks to himself, he isn't _missing_ jisung or_ wanting to be with him_ in any way at all. he's up at 3am, but it isn't primarily because of jisung. or anyone else. he's just awake at 3am and _coincidentally_ thinking about han jisung. coincidentally. "coincidentally," minho repeats aloud, as if sounding it out would help convince himself.

but there's nothing for him to be convinced of. he _isn't missing jisung_. 

minho gives up after three jabs at the slightly undercooked cup noodles on his table. he misses jisung and there's nothing wrong with missing your best friend you haven't seen in two days, minho reminds himself, scrolling through jisung's instagram posts and making it far down enough to the _2 likes, some eternities ago_ one before he realises he's just stalking jisung like a loser. (he'd never openly admit this because jisung's the loser between the two, all of their friends agree. or, as jisung would put it whenever minho brings this up: _anyone who disagreed wouldn't be considered a friend to you, hyung_.)

(so that's why changbin isn't his friend. chan is, though. chan agrees with minho, statistically speaking, 83.7% of the time.)

before he knows it minho's texting jisung at 3am because he can't sleep and just slightly misses jisung, only a little bit. 

m:

hey

with great restraint he manages not to send 20 separate "_hey_"s and instead puts them all into one _heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey _chain so that if that stupid squirrel boy really _is_ sleeping — 3am! only losers would be sleeping at 3am, like jisung — he wouldn't be disturbed or something. _i'm a great person_. minho's busy wondering why people don't tell him he's a great person more often when jisung replies with _wtf do u want_. 

"loving, as usual."

* * *

m:

call me

j:

why

m:

it's 3 and i miss u and want to fall asleep drowning in ur voice|

it's 3 and i miss u and want to|

it's 3 and i m|

it's 3 and i'm lonely.

j:

why not i just

come over

ok kidding but i miss you

* * *

minho's 3ams don't usually go like this. back when chan hadn't left for australia to study, he and minho spent hours at night talking about nothing over the phone and sometimes in real life, those conversations that start from nowhere and don't really end off at any point, ever, just to be picked up in another conversation sometime ahead. he misses those talks, of course. jisung is minho's best friend, of sorts, but minho can't quite _talk _to jisung about anything that isn't... superficial. the deepest their conversations would go just never came to sharing their problems with each other, but it really isn't jisung's fault, because most of minho's problems involves jisung somehow.

"i don't _get_ him." 1:16am, saturday. minho's day had been packed to the brim with his two part-time jobs to juggle along with school and dance, but jisung called halfway through his work shift — "hey, minho, who's jisquirrel? your phone's ri-" — to tell him that _we should catch a movie after your shift ends. 10-12:30, you wanna see that lego action movie too, right?_

_holy shit._ "duh" had been his reply even though he'd originally planned to head home and crash right after a whole day of not being able to get any rest, but for jisung.

_no; you wanted to see that lego movie too, that's why you'd said yes, you idiot_, reminded a small voice in the back of his head.

from the other end of the phone he heard chan sigh, but not exasperatedly. chan was past being tired of minho's stupidity. "minho, you like him, don't you?"

_ do i? _

he could come up with a list of reasons why he absolutely in no way likes that short brunette. he _could_, sure, except maybe he doesn't want to.

he likes him. minho likes jisung.

"i do, but..." he'd stuggled to find the words. "...that meme out there on the internet? 'no homo'?"

"you're saying you only like jisung as a friend." chan's dubious drawl did not make minho feel good.

"yeah..." that wasn't it, though. was it? _is_ it? 

all minho said at that time to chan was "but jisung didn't say _no homo_ to me when he asked me to catch that movie with him."

* * *

j:

ok im just

lonely

ur the only one who texted so

m:

oh was getting kinda worried there not as if i miss the heck out of u and it would mean the word to me to know that u do too|

oh was getting kinda worried there not as if i mi|

oh was getting kinda worried|

oh|

|

_well_. it isn't the best feeling out there to be too stunned to come up with a coherent response that was minho-like enough to pass him off as _completely okay, not even confused about my own emotions at 3am__™ in the slightest_, like he typically would be at any single one of jisung's dense remarks.

minho's head's just been _wonky_ all day. wonky, wonky, wonky. he can't think straight — not with the main cause of his messy swirling thoughts being the very thing that makes him feel the opposite of '_straight_'.

before his mind can get a grip of his hands and what he's doing, he's already thumbed in jisung's number and hit dial, phone screen pressed to his ear, hot. 

_ring, ring... ring, ring... ring_\- "minho hyung. pleasure to have you call me in the dead of the night and have my ringtone blast out in the house. if the neighbours come yelling i'm bringing you and your three cats' names down with me, so could you give a heads up next time?"

"you scared me, dumbass," is minho's reply, suppressing the urge to laugh at the big dolt. he doesn't quite know why — he tells himself he doesn't quite know why — but his stomach clenches and unclenches at the sound of jisung's voice, smooth and surprisingly deep as it always is. "it's not like you to act so affectionate towards me." _i wanna fall into you and kiss you till your lips are the colour of that wine we drank at felix's party last week. _

"but," jisung says, and minho knows even before jisung continues his sentence, "i actually do miss you. just a little."

a little? more than enough. minho was starting to smile, now, and it takes all of his willpower not to scream into the receiver but instead lower his voice to a wary, somewhat nervous whisper. "then why don't you come over?" a brief pause, and then he adds: "asshole." just for good measure, because minho wants nothing more than to call the guy an asshole after having deprived him of two whole days of seeing him. 

scratch that. the one thing he wants more is for jisung to come over, _please, because i want to hold you._

"okay... loser," jisung shoots back.

when he hangs up, minho's oddly aware of the big embarrassing that'd somehow snuck its way into his lips when he wasn't careful. because — and he's never exactly felt this way before since he's never allowed himself to; he's always been good at staying distracted and_ not thinking about jisung_, _ not thinking about jisung _ typically has a high priority ranking on his daily to-do list — minho’s _ seeing _jisung. and maybe it's only been two days or whatever, but minho's seeing jisung and that's all that counts for anything. two days without his jisung, two whole _goddamn_ days, and now he's finally seeing him. he's finally gonna make up for two whole days of not poking at the squirrel-like boy's adorable cheeks, two whole days of not being able to envelop jisung's arched body with his, all arms and legs and tangled and… 

_"minho, you like him, don’t you?"_

_ fuck yeah, i do_.

two whole days of not being able to snuggle with that dumbass and suddenly minho realises how stupidly lovestruck he's been for jisung, how stupidly in denial he'd been at everyone's knowing grins and teasing whenever he talked about that younger boy. how _stupidly_ in love. how stupidly blind. 

if two days is what it takes, then maybe those two days weren't a complete waste.

it's not like he didn't spend the entirety of those 48 hours without jisung just missing him and yearning to see him again. 

* * *

jisung hadn't been kidding when he sent the text right after that call — _i'll be there asap, like 5 minutes u wont even know any time passed_.

at least, the last part's proven true. when the brown-haired guy showed up at minho's doorstep, it'd felt like no time passed since that message even though it'd been twenty-odd minutes. somehow, time's passing too quickly to be real — all of it's warped, wrong, feelings and thoughts settled into places they shouldn't be in. 

they're huddled up on minho's bed now, jisung fitting right into minho's arms underneath him, back flat against the bed. they're huddled up on his bed, and all minho can think of is how jisung's the literal world to him. how jisung's skin, cold against minho's warm palm, glows perfectly in the dimness of minho's nightlight. 

how jisung _glows_. 

they're laughing at little nothings now, meaningless words thrown back and forth but hearing jisung's laughter after two days without it just makes minho want to laugh even more.

"hey," minho says amidst a giggle, an itch growing at the back of his throat all of a sudden. "hey."

“yeah?”

“i need to tell you something.” _i love you, i love you and it's all i know now._

_i love you._

and looking down into jisung’s dark brown eyes, glittering under the dimly lit room, minho’s hit with the feeling of wanting: minho _ wants _ jisung. minho wants to pull him in and inhale what jisung exhales, just plainly and simply _ wants _ . minho wants — needs — to kiss him. to kiss him, to forget all of time and space and existence and just _ kiss _jisung. 

“I’m in love with you,” minho finally breathes out, and maybe he’s only imagining it but jisung’s eyes somehow get_ brighter _ and _ happier _ and his smile widens _ just a bit _ , in that split fraction of a second before minho leans in and jisung’s lips, he’s drawing _ jisung’s lips _ between his own and they’re just warmth and touch for a while, just the _ feeling _ of minho’s heart hammering through his chest and his lips between jisung’s. for a while, everything fades away and it’s just _ feeling, sense, touch. _

even when jisung pulls away they’re just as close to each other as before, those pink lips minho would always waste hours away staring at now brushing against his very own. 

“gee,” jisung murmurs into minho’s neck, because all of a sudden the roles are reversed and minho’s the one with his back to the bed, pinned down and staring _ up _this time instead into jisung’s eyes once again, and minho remembers how much he loves the way jisung smiles and how his eyes smile along too. “because i’m in love with you, too, y’know.”

“you are?”

“did i stutter?” and minho’s world really truly does peel away before him then, the edges burning away with every fiery touch of jisung’s lips to his neck, his collarbone, his chest — now bare, exposed, but it doesn’t matter to minho.

it doesn’t matter when it’s jisung.

“_i love you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> hihi thanks for reading UM?? idk wrote this on a whIM SKDKSH  
\- giselle !! ><


End file.
